fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
It's a six season long show which is a sequel to Robin & Batgirl. Section heading Season 1 Note:In this series,Catwoman's costume is changed like Anne Hathaway's. 1.A Cat Woman's Revenge-Catwoman wanted revenge to Batman because he replaced her with Talia al Ghul.Now,Batman,Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow must protect Talia and stop Catwoman before she kills anybody else.In the end,Catwoman realizes that she and Batman are not right for each other. 2.The Greatest Hero of Metropolis-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Superman to help him stop his rogues from destroying the Metropolis. 3.Team-Up with the Wonder Woman-Robin and Batgirl helped Wonder Woman stop her rogues from taking over Gateway City. 4.Fast,Faster,Fastest!-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with the four speedsters to help them stop their rogues in doing crimes. 5.The Green Lantern-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Green Lantern to help him stop his rogues from destroying Mexico. 6.Crime Patrolling with The Hawkgirl-Robin,Batgirl,and Hawkgirl patrolled crime in Pennsylvania.Their,they saw Hawkgirl's adversaries.Can they stop them? 7.Manhunted-Robin and Batgirl must team-up with Martian Manhunter to defeat Getaway Mastermind,Fernus,Human Flame,White-Martians,White-Martian Leader,Manhunter,and Ma'alefa'ak when they found out they are after J'onn J'onzz. 8.The Armageddon-While chasing Chronos,Robin,Batgirl,and Waverider fell in one of his wormholes.After falling,they found themselves in Armageddon 2001 Timeline,where they must stop Monarch and Monarch's Minions in their rampage and help the future heroes in stopping them.Then,they must find Chronos to bring them back to New Earth(their universe). 9.The Crimson Fox of Justice-Robin and Batgirl must help Crimson Fox in stopping Atomic Man. 10.The Teen Titans Returns-The Teen Titans members return in Gotham City to ask help from Robin and Batgirl to stop Warp,Phobia,Plasmus,and Silverback. 11.Sleight of Hand-Robin,Batgirl,and Zatanna must team up to defeat Felix Faust and his evil forces. 12.Sun,Moon,and Talia-Scientists discovered parasites that give a rare kind of disease,called Sleeping Beauty Syndrome,that makes one sleep for one year and decays its body the longer he/she sleeps.The Sleeping Beauty Parasites latched on Talia al Ghul and she got that syndrome.Now,Batman,Robin,and Batgirl teamed up with The Atom to prevent the Sleeping Beauty Parasites in decaying her whole body,which they discovered to be Bug-Eyed Bandit's plan. Season 2 Note:Poison Ivy,Dr. Chase Meridian,and Harley Quinn are shown to be one of Batman's love interests in the 23rd episode. 13.The Dead One Rises-Robin and Batgirl found out that Ra's al Ghul was resurrected.When they found out his new evil plan of resurrecting all dead criminals in the Criminal Cemetery,Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Black Canary to stop him and the League of Shadows. 14.Made of Plastic-Robin and Batgirl must team up with Plastic Man to stop Kite Man from destroying Plastic City,Plastic Man's hometown. 15.Kanjar Ro's Rampage-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Blue Beetle to stop Kanjar Ro's rampage in Beetle City. 16.Robin,Batgirl,and Red Tornado vs Fun Haus,Tornado Champion,and Silver Cyclone-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Red Tornado to stop Fun Haus,Tornado Champion,and Silver Cyclone in their scheme of stealing money from several banks. 17.Aquaman's Awesome Adventure-Robin and Batgirl must help Aquaman in saving Atlantis from the toughest evil-doers of the sea:Fisherman,Faceless Hunter,Ocean-Master,Devil Ray,Black Manta,and Starro. 18.Wild Cards-Robin and Batgirl must team up with Wildcat to stop the Iniquity Collective,Terrible Trio,and Terrific Trio. 19.For The Glory-Robin and Batgirl teamed up with Booster Gold and Skeets to stop Poison Ivy,Catwoman,Inque,Curare,Superwoman,Cheetah,and Star Sapphire from getting away with the Golden Glory,a fleece from the Gotham Museum of National History. 20.The Key to Success-Robin and Batgirl must team up with Vibe to stop Cluemaster,Calculator,Queen Bee,Black Adam,King Cobra,Shadow Thief,and The Key in destroying the whole Egypt. 21.The Negative Side-Simon Negative,a news reporter,kept reporting on the evil doings of superheroes.So,Robin,Batgirl,Batman,and Katana must unveil his evil plans to embarrass him on the TV screen. 22.Robin's New Identity-Dick Grayson changes his identity from Robin to Nightwing and restarts his mission progresses.As Nightwing's first mission,he and Batgirl teamed up with Huntress to stop Babyface,Mrs. Manface,Skeleton Keys,Hammertoes,Lazy Eye,and Babyface's Henchmen in their scheme of stealing a large amount of fund from Wayne Industries. 23.The Legacy of Robin & Batgirl-A compilation of the history of the previous Robins and Batgirls:Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown,Betty Kane and Jason Todd,and Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne.Note:Does not feature Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. 24.The Nemesis-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Nemesis to defeat Cavalier,Firefly,Killer Croc,Killer Moth,Bane,Clayface,Black Mask,and Deadshot before they ruin Huntress(Helena Bertinelli)'s fashion show. Season 3 Note:Robin is shown to have a relationship with Huntress and Black Canary in the episode Mayor For A Day. 25.The Knight in Shining Armor-Nightwing and Batgirl teamed up with Shining Knight and Winged Victory to stop Merlyn and White Knight in their plan to destroy England. 26.Vigilance-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Vigilante to stop Joker,Harley Quinn,Riddler,Two-Face,Penguin,Mr. Freeze,Poison Ivy,and Scarecrow. 27.The New Adventure with Jonah Hex-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Jonah Hex to stop Tobias Manning and his Evil Cowboys. 28.Planting Trees-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Black Orchid to stop Poison Ivy,her Plant Creatures,and her Flower Children from destroying all trees and killing animals in the forest.But later,it turned out to be Poison Ivy's plan of creating potions that could be used to make someone have an amnesia. 29.Don't Fear the Dead Man-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Deadman to stop Gentleman Ghost,Scarecrow,Scream Queen,and Dala from freeing all the prisoners in the Arkham Asylum. 30.The Creature in Slaughter Swamp-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Madame Xanadu to investigate about the "creature" in Slaughter Swamp.Then,they founded it out to be Blackbriar Thorn. 31.The Gypsy-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Gypsy to stop Rupert Thorne,Tony Zucco,Joe Chill,Lewis Moxon,Don,Rob,Tweedledee,and Tweedledum. 32.Atom-Smashin' Time-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Atom-Smasher to stop The Brand,King Cobra,Sweet Tooth,Cavalier,Crazy Quilt,Killer Croc,King Tut,and Calculator. 33.Mayor For A Day-After Nightwing,Batgirl,Huntress,Crimson Avenger,Doctor Occult,and Black Canary defeat Rupert Thorne and Joker,they went to Hermes City and found out that the mayor of the city has been kidnapped by Gearhead,Eraser,Scarecrow,Victor Zsasz,and White Knight.So,Nightwing must replace the mayor for one day while the other heroes must save the mayor. 34.The Legion of Doom Returns-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with the Justice League once again to stop the Legion of Doom's latest scheme. 35.How Two Lovers Met-Batman tells Nightwing and Batgirl how he met Catwoman. 36.Villainous Vixens-When Batman was kidnapped by villainous vixens,it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Vixen to get him back and stop the villains. Season 4 37.Of Myths and Monsters-Maxie Zeus,Felix Faust,Ares,and Circe invaded the Underworld,unleashed the creatures from it,and tortured Hades,so Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Olympian to stop them. 38.Hatred-Whilst on a mission to stop a deadly robot called Pheromone-311,Nightwing hurt Batgirl's feelings and she went away.So,Nightwing must say sorry to her so he and Batgirl could defeat the Pheromone-311 robot. 39.Flamethrower-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Fire must stop Firefly and Blaze from burning the Gotham Museum of National History. 40.The Woman Made of Glacier-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Ice must stop Mr. Freeze,Killer Frost,and Captain Cold in changing Gotham's temperature into absolute zero. 41.Dr. Mid-Nite's Mission-The United Scientists Society created a plan to destroy the whole Gotham City with their new,evil,inventions.So,Nightwing and Batgirl must save Dr. Mid-Nite in his mission to stop them. 42.Bane the Abductor-When Bane has abducted Catwoman,Talia al Ghul,and a hundred of innocent persons,it's up to Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Stargirl to save them. 43.Immortal Fool-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Captain Marvel must stop Krull the Eternal from gaining immortality with the Immortality Crystal,a rock used to gain immortality and use it to evil. 44.Tala's Pleasure-Ra's al Ghul rejected Tala's request to be one of the League of Shadows elite.As revenge,Tala switched bodies with Talia using a magic spell to ruin her life.Talia kept telling Batman that she is Talia and got switched bodies Tala but nobody believes.But,he met Phantom Stranger,the only one who believes in her.Now,Batman,Ra's,Nightwing,Batgirl,Phantom Stranger,and Talia must find a way to switch their bodies back to their own. 45.Action,Comedy,Drama-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Obsidian are tricked by the Joker into joining into a TV series.But later,they found out that it was one of Joker's evil plans again.Now,they must stop them. 46.Batman is Blackmailed-While Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Crimson Avenger is fighting Poison Ivy,she gets his utility belt.Now,Poison Ivy said that he could only get it by telling Talia that he has relationships with other women.What would Batman choose? 47.The Illuminati's New Plan-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Stargirl saw several news about Illuminati's new plan.Now,they must investigate to find it out and save humanity. 48.Darkseid Returns-When Darkseid returned,Batman,Nightwing,and Batgirl gathered several heroes to make a stand against his army and elite. Season 5-The season focuses on crossovers. 49.New Leaf-Kirk Langstrom said he has started a new life.But,his curious wife sneaks into his laboratory and takes the Man-Bat formula.Then,she turned into She-Bat.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Kirk,and Firestorm must stop She-Bat and turn her back to human again before it's too late! 50.Justice League/Avengers: Clash of the Universes-The Avengers found out that their adversaries have reached the DC Universe.So,they must team up with the Justice League and fight DC and Marvel villains. 51.Justice League/X-Men-The Justice League found out strangers from the Marvel universe who calls their team X-Men.They also found out that the X-Men have evil enemy mutants. 52.Night of the Living Grundy-Nightwing and Batgirl must team up with Question to solve a crime.And the criminal is:Solomon Grundy,who was brought to life by Hugo Strange.So,the three heroes must stop them before it's too late. 53.Unnatural Alliances-While Nightwing,Batgirl,and Creeper investigate on a sandstorm in the deserts of Saudi Arabia,they saw Scarecrow.While Nightwing is fighting Scarecrow,a sandstorm brought the two to an underground passage with many creatures.So,the two must team up to survive. 54.The World of Generator Rex-While traveling through time and space,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,and Ace found themselves in another dimension where they met Rex Salazar and his friends.They must help them fight E.V.O.'s and Van Kleiss as a debt for Rex letting them stay at Providence,until the time portal once again appears. 55.The Cadmus-Illuminati Conspiracy-The Justice League are on a mission to stop the Cadmus-Illuminati Conspiracy. 56.Commander Steel's Return-Nightwing and Batgirl found Commander Steel,and helps him rise up again after being downed by Dr. Psycho. 57.Stranded With You-On a mission to stop Bane and Bane's Thugs,Circe and Morgaine Le Faye sent them to another place,at Roanoke Island.While on the island,the two started to get interested in each other.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Geo-Force must find a way to get them back to Gotham City. 58.Return of the Fatal Five-While Nightwing and Batgirl are on a carnival,the Fatal Five suddenly attacks,followed by the return of the Legion of Superheroes.Now,they must stop the Fatal Five in destroying a larger portion of Gotham City. 59.The Stupid Criminals-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Captain Atom are on a mission to stop the Stupid Criminals,Gotham City's most wanted criminals. 60.The Last Stand Against the Villains-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Batman along with the Justice League's six core members,make their last stand against Gotham City's crooks. Section heading Season 6-After a long hiatus,the series continues.You thought it's over.It never will.Villains won't be eliminated.Villains come and go,along with heroes. Note:The Prince Charming here is the Prince Charming in the comics. 61.Disappearing Act-Catwoman has disappeared.Felix Faust did it.Now,Batman,Robin,Batgirl,and Zatanna are on to find her and defeat Faust. 62.A.M.A.Z.O.'s Attack-A.M.A.Z.O. had returned and created Robot Henchmen for him to help take revenge against the Justice League. 63.Prince Charming-Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,and the other female heroes were teleported to Fabletown,where they were unable to escape.Now,they must defeat Prince Charming so they could get back to Earth. 64.Change-Nightwing and Batgirl met Sandman,a cruel and hardy creature who was freed from a 70 year imprisonment.Nightwing and Batgirl would help him change his evil ways.But,they would meet Lucifer. 65.A Sticky Episode-Batman told his two sidekicks to take care of the Batcave while he's gone.The whole Batcave became full of sticky objects and it's up to Nightwing and Batgirl to clean it.Then they discovered it's actually Clayface doing this dirty deed. 66.With The Teen Titans-Robin,Beast Boy,Cyborg,Raven,and Starfire faced the H.I.V.E. Five.Robin,Beast Boy,Cyborg,and Raven were knocked down unconscious as they kidnap Starfire and brought her to Brother Blood,who will brainwash her. 67.No Escape, Part 1-Deathstroke, an old enemy of Batman,uses one of his tricks against Nightwing-hallucinations.Ever since,Nightwing had hallucinations of Deathstroke and Deadshot for days and he can't find a way to stop them.It got to the point that Batgirl and Batman got into trouble. 68.No Escape, Part 2-Nightwing realizes that everything was just hallucinations and now saves Batman and Batgirl from trouble. 69.Renegade-Nightwing once again changes identity to Renegade,a mysterious hero,to infiltrate Deathstroke's hideout.Could he succeed and stop Deathstroke? 70.The Midnight Patrol Mission-Nightwing and Batgirl,met the Birds of Prey,a group formed by female superheroes.They went on a mission to stop the Hot and Fancy,a squad composed Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy,Plastique,Cheetah,Livewire,Giganta and Faora.Will they be able to stop them? 71.Love Me Harder-Batman and Catwoman went to infiltrate the Riddler's hideout.While on their mission,they got trapped on one of the trap rooms in his hideout.They got lost so they tried to work together,but Catwoman doesn't fully trust Batman,so they parted.Would they be able to escape the trap room and stop Riddler?